whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hōjō Satoko
Doesn't Satoko have some sort of medication she injects herself with? Why isn't that mentioned :::Tomboy820::: I actually didn't notice that wasn't mentioned Yea she takes the Crazy Medicine (C-120) 2-3 times a day (depends on the arc). Kantoku 22:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Killed 3 people? Who?O_o I know she killed herself and Mion in one of the PS2 arcs, but I can't recall her killing anyone else... Her parents Gah, I forgot about Mion. I put 3, since she did kill her parents in every world minus Rei and also Keiichi. Should I keep it to 1983 then? Kantoku 02:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Past Would it be asking for too much if Satoko was given a Past section like Keiichi has? I found quite a bit of info in the VN, but I'm not entirely sure if it'll be as extensive as Keiichi's section. Kantoku 04:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Maid Sprite? Hello. First time commenting on something like this. Sorry if it's rude to do so without an account, but I don't think it's worth making an account just for one Wiki article. I noticed there are four pictures of Satoko's matsuri sprites at the top of the article, but there are no pictures of the maid sprite. Would it be too much trouble to add one? 16:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Some people(including myself) feel that too many images on one template will make it look ugly. With more images, there are more buttons like School, Casual, maid, P.E, etc. Lots of buttons will make the template look ugly. And Satoko has a lot of sprites; she's that much adorable lol. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't think adding one more button would make the template look very ugly. There seems to be room up there, and it would look more complete having all 5 sprites. On the "she's so adorable" note, if you insist on keeping the maximum at 4, wouldn't the maid sprite be more adorable than the (under-dressed O_O') towel sprite? :) At the risk of sounding selfish, I'd rather see the maid sprite. I hope I'm not being a hassle. 20:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Well if you want, you can add the maid sprite. If the result is bad, we can always fix it. And I want to keep the towel sprite because i believe it is significant to the story line of Tatarigoroshi-hen, and she doesn't appear in a towel in any other arc since ( OVAs don't count!). Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I understand if you want to keep that sprite (I'm not sure a sprite like that is actually "significant" to the story line, but I get what you're saying). It was just a suggestion. I wasn't actually planning on taking that one down. I just would have liked to see the matsuri maid sprite included in the article. However, when I tried to upload an image, the Wiki wouldn't let me because I don't have an account, and I probably won't create an account just to edit one article. 23:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Upload it. Just make sure it looks decent, we'll just put it in a gallery. Simple no sweat.-- 01:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I tried to add an image, but this picky Wiki article won't let me because I don't have account. I probably won't create one just for one article, though. 14:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about posting again after so long (I've been busy), but I was not able to add the image to the article. The Wiki wouldn't let me. I would appreciate it if someone could do it for me, maybe? :) 17:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well I posted Satoko's maid sprite. You're welcome! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it! 01:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC)